Snapes Vertretung
by Sajina
Summary: Snape ist nicht da und dann bekommen sie auch noch ausgerechnet eine Frau als Vertretung? Und dann war ja noch DER Montag...
1. She´s new at School

_Nochmal etwas älteres. Die ersten 3 Kapitel sind noch sehr alt, doch ich werde mich jetzt bemühen, endlich eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben._

_Wie immer, gehört alles JK Rowling, außer Prof Malfoy. _

_Seit gespannt..._

**

* * *

**

**She is new at school **

Harry erwachte. Er schaute auf seine Uhr. ‚Mist, verpennt!' dachte er, denn es war bereits viertel vor neun und in der ersten Stunde gleich Zaubertränke, wie jeden Freitag. Schon allein deshalb durfte Harry nicht zu spät kommen. Zum Frühstück hatte er keine Zeit, und so rannte er, nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, geradewegs vom Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Snapes Kerker. In der Eingangshalle traf er Ron und Hermine.

»Mensch, Alter, da bist du ja endlich«, begrüßte ihn Ron, »Sag mal, wann bist du gestern ins Bett, ich habe dich heute morgen überhaupt nicht wachgekriegt!«

»Weiß nicht mehr... hauptsache, ich komme nicht zu spät!« antwortete Harry.

»Dann weißt ja gar nicht das Neueste«, meinte Hermine, »Snape ist krank, wir kriegen für die heutige Stunde ´ne Vertretung.«

»Oh mann, da hätte ich mich nicht so beeilen müssen«, sagte Harry, während er hinter den beiden Richtung Kerker trottete, »Wisst ihr zufällig, wer das ist?«

»Nein... aber ich habe gehört, es soll ´ne Frau sein!« entgegnete Ron.

An der Tür mussten sie warten. Eine Gruppe Slytherin-Mädchen bildete eine Traube um Pansy Parkinson. Harry schnappte einige Wortfetzen aus ihren Gespräch auf.

»Weißt du nun, Pansy, wie es sein kann, dass Snape krank ist?« fragte ein blondes Mädchen.

»Tja, Mädels, da ich ja eure Vertrauensschülerin bin, –«

»Wirst du auch schön die Klappe halten, Pansy!« ging Draco Malfoy dazwischen. Er war ebenfalls Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin.

‚Mist', dachte Harry, ‚jetzt erfahre ich nicht, wie ich soviel Glück hatte, heute Snape nicht zu ertragen...'

»Kommt Kinder!«, sagte eine freundliche Stimme. Die Stimme gehörte einer Frau, die ebenso wie Snape ganz in schwarz gekleidet war, aber hellblondes, schulterlanges Haar hatte. Das Haar war glatt und ganz luftig. Die Augen waren mit einem schwarzen Kajal umrandet. Sie sah aus wie eine dieser Unberechenbaren, die einen Moment deine liebste Tante sein können, im anderen deine ärgste Feindin, die deinen Tod will. Sie schloss die Tür auf und Harry, Ron und Hermine, wider ihren Gewohnheiten, setzten sich ein Stück weiter vor, hinter Malfoy, in die zweite Reihe. Die Lehrerin stellte sich vor die Klasse. Durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit vor der Tafel herrschte sofort Stille in der Klasse, ein Kunststück, welches sonst nur McGonagall und Snape schafften. »Ich bin Prof. Malfoy und werde für den Rest des Schuljahres Prof. Snape in Zaubertränke vetreten. Achso, Miss Parkinson, Mr Malfoy« (sie schaute zu den beiden) »Das, was sie über den Verbleib ihres Hauslehrers wissen, ist falsch.«

Harry drehte sich zu Ron. »Ich bereu jetzt dass ich mich in die zweite Reihe gesetzt hab! Eine Malfoy als Lehrerin... «, flüsterte er zu Ron, »Das kann ja heiter werden! Würd gern mal wissen, in wie weit sie mit Draco verwandt ist...«

»Bitte unterhalten sie sich nicht, Mr Weasley und Mr Potter! Und um ihre Frage zu beantworten...«, sie räusperte sich kurz, »Ich bin die Cousine von Mr. Malfoys Vater. Um sie zu beruhigen, Mr Potter, entgegen ihren Vorstellungen werde ich auch keine Familienmitglieder bevorteilen. Und jetzt beginnen sie!« Mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabes erschienen die Zutaten für den Trank an der Tafel, aber in einer sauberen und geschwungen Handschrift, die das glatte Gegenteil von Snapes darstellte.

Nach den Unterricht, der für Harry eigentlich für Zaubertrankstundenverhältnisse ruhig verlief, ließ Prof. Malfoy ihn zu sich rufen.

»Mr Potter, sie wissen schon, warum ich sieh zu mir rufen lassen habe, oder?« fragte sie.

»Nein«, antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

»Dann muss ich ihnen auf die Sprünge helfen. Prof. Snape erwartet einiges von ihnen«, begann sie, »Und ich bin auch dafür, dass sie etwas mehr Begeisterung für den Unterricht mitbringen sollten – sie haben hohe Ziele!« Sie deutete auf einen Vermerk von Prof. McGonagall aus Snapes Notizen für sie. »Und jetzt gehen sie zum Mittagessen, ich glaube, ihre Kräfte brauchen sie noch.«

Was meinte sie damit, dass Harry seine Kräfte noch brauchen würde? Und wo steckt Snape?

»Harry, wo warst du noch? Wir warten schon seit fünf Minuten auf dich!« sagte Hermine, als Harry beim Essen erschien.

»Prof. Malfoy wollte noch etwas mit mir besprechen...«, meinte Harry darauf. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihnen alles erzählen sollte, doch dann, nach der Mittagspause, auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst, erzählte Harry ihnen jede Einzelheit des Gesprächs.

»Der täte ich nicht trauen«, sagte Ron darauf, »Die gehört garantiert zu den Todessern! Schließlich ist ihr Cousin doch auch einer!«

»Ron, glaubst du jeder Malfoy ist ein Todesser?«, entgegnete Hermine, »Und nur, weil sie dir vorkommt, sie gehöre auf die Seite Voldemorts...« (Ron schauderte bei den Namen.) »...hast du immer noch keine Beweise dafür«, beendete sie den Satz, ohne auf Ron zu achten.

»Hermine hat Recht«, meinte Harry, »Weißt du noch, wir haben Snape verdächtigt, er sei auf der Seite von Voldemort, und es stellte sich als falsch heraus?«

»So ganz unrecht hatten wir da aber auch nicht!« sagte Ron, »Schließlich war er auf der Seite Du-weiß –« Hermine schaute Ron mit einem Blick an, der so viel bedeutete wie _›Nenn-ihn-doch-endlich-bei-Namen!‹_­. »Okay, Hermine, auf der Seite Vol-Voldemorts!«

»Am Ende war sie nur nervös, schließlich hat die bestimmt nicht viel Gutes von unserer Klasse gehört.« meinte Harry.

»Hoffentlich hast du Recht, Harry...« sagte Ron etwas ängstlich.

Während des Zauberkunstunterrichtes spekulierte Ron immer noch darüber, wie er beweisen könnte, das Prof. Malfoy doch eine Todesserin war.

»Ron, geb es auf, das bringt nichts.« ermahnte ihn Hermine, als er es mit Veritaserum probieren wollte.

»Oder mit Erpressung! Vielleicht könnten wir Malfoy ein bisschen quälen, der uns dann etwas Peinliches über sie erzählt!« schlug Ron vor.

»Ron, manchmal habe ich doch gehofft, du würdest wie Percy werden.« meinte Harry nur scherzhaft. Doch zur Überraschung von Ron, der das überhaupt nicht lustig fand, stimmte Hermine ihn noch vollen Ernstes zu.

Harry konnte einen großen Teil der Nacht wieder nicht schlafen. Letzte Nacht träumte er, sie würden Dracos Mutter als Lehrerin bekommen. Und am Ende bekommen sie tatsächlich eine Malfoy als Lehrerin... Jetzt drohte sie mit merkwürdigen Versprechungen. Wie würde es für ihn noch enden?

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von Ron ziemlich unsanft geweckt.

»Was´n los?« murmelte Harry noch im Halbschlaf.

»Du wirst es nicht glauben, Harry, aber soeben warst du dabei, das Quidditch-Training zu verschlafen! Was ist denn mit dir los?«

»Nichts...« meinte Harry nur beiläufig. Er wusste selber nicht, warum er in den letzten Tagen immer so müde war. Bestimmt wegen diesen Traum. hörte er eine Stimme im Kopf sagen. An den Traum konnte es nicht liegen, er träumte ihn doch erst gestern Nacht, doch seine nächtliche Schlaflosigkeit begann schon am Montag. Ja, dieser Montag... dachte er. Ihm war es, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen...

Während des Quidditch-Trainings war Harry nicht ganz bei der Sache. Er wurde dreimal fast von einem Klatscher vom Besen gehauen. Zu allen Überfluss begann es plötzlich sehr stark zu regnen. Ron unterbrach das Training.

»Sag mal, Harry, was ist denn mit dir los?« fragte er.

»Nichts, ich hab nicht gut geschlafen...« antwortete der Angesprochene.

»Das glaub ich gerne! Gehen wir erstmal Mittagessen, ich hab Hunger«

»Gute Idee...Ich habe heute noch nichts gegessen.« Ein langgezogenes Grummeln von Harrys Magen erinnerte ihn daran, dass er das Frühstück verpennt hatte.

Harrys Tag konnte nur noch schlechter werden, doch als Malfoy nach dem Essen ihm in der Eingangshalle aufhielt, war bestimmt der Gipfel des miesen Tages erreicht.

»Na, Potty, kannst wohl nicht mehr Quidditch spielen?«

»Schnauze Malfoy!«

»Lass mich raten...Liebeskummer? Schlechte Noten? _Todfeinde?_« Das letzte Wort betonte Malfoy nachhaltig, da er wusste, dass Harry darauf empfindlich reagiert.

»Was is´n´s bei dir, warum du so arrogant bist?« konterte Harry. »Vatersöhnchen? Keine richtigen Freunde? _Minderwertigkeitskomplexe?_« 'Das saß', dachte Harry. Und er behielt Recht. Malfoy verzog sich, ohne ihn noch etwas an den Kopf zu werfen, Richtung Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harrys Laune besserte sich. Doch dann musste er wieder an Montag denken. Ja dieser Montag würde noch lange in seinem Gedächtnis haften bleiben. Selbst, wenn Harry nicht mehr wüsste, was passierte, eine Gewissheit bleibt, dass der Tag sein gesamtes Leben veränderte.

Im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, stürmten gleich Ron und Hermine auf ihn zu.

»Harry, Ron hat erzählt wie ..._mies _du beim Training gewesen bist« sagte Hermine hastig, aber besorgt. »Im Gegensatz zu sonst.« fügte sie hinzu, da Harry eigentlich ein exzellenter Quidditch-Spieler war, dem man leicht seinen Sucher-Stolz verletzen konnte.

»Mir geht´s gut!« antwortete Harry um weiteren Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er verzog sich in den Jungenschlafsaal, legte sich in sein Bett. Er setzte sich schnell, zog die Schublade seiner Kommode auf und holte das Fotoalbum seiner Eltern raus. Nachdem er die Schublade wieder schloss, legte er sich auf sein Bett, das Album an das Kopfkissen gelehnt. Was würden seine Eltern in seiner Situation tun? Schließlich war das Ereignis von Montag nicht ganz alltäglich. Ihm schossen die Bilder wieder durch den Kopf. Wie konnte so etwas passieren?

Ron kam in den Schlafsaal.

»Nein – Harry jetzt hörst du mir mal zu! Seit Montag Abend benimmst du dich so merkwürdig. Was ist passiert? Hermine und ich machen uns Sorgen um dich!«

»Ja – immer nur macht ihr euch _beide_ Sorgen!« ging Harry Ron an.

»Aber – Was?«


	2. I know, what you did last Monday

**I know, what you did last monday...**

»Du hast richtig gehört, Ron, immer nur du und Hermine...«

»Ähm...«

»Sag mal, Ron, bin ich nun dein bester Freund oder nicht? Also, sag schon!«

»Also, Harry, JA – wir sind zusammen! Aber wir wollten erst warten, weißt du, bevor wir es allen sagen.«

»Ron, das weiß ich. Ich meine das andere.«

»Welches andere?« Ron wusste nicht, was Harry meinte.

»Na, dass du und Hermine zu Prof Malfoy gegangen seid, wegen meinen Berufswunsch. Das war nämlich nicht McGonagalls Handschrift auf der Notiz. Das war Hermines.«

»Aber –«

»Ihr wusstet beide, dass wir eine neue Lehrerin in Zaubertränke bekommen. Ihr wisst auch, was mit Snape ist. Ihr dachtet, wenn ihr bei Prof Malfoy schon mal meinen Namen reinwascht, dann wäre die Sache gelaufen. Ich würde eine Zeit lang gute Noten in Zaubertränke bekommen, Snape wäre ganz angetan von meinem Leistungseifer und er schmeißt mich am Ende des Jahres nicht aus dem N.E.W.T.-Kurs. Ron –«

»Schon klar, Sorry Alter!«

»Nein...Danke.« Ron war baff. Harry hatte sich für diese Idee auch noch bedankt?

»Noch was, Harry: Es war nicht unsere Idee. Mein _Bruder _Percy meinte, dass es wichtig ist, dass du Zaubertränke schaffst. Lupin war ebenfalls der Ansicht, somal ja Snape gegen dich was hat. Er meinte, wenn schon solltest du ihm beweisen, dass du in einigen, schulischen, Fällen wie dein Vater bist.«

»Und diese Idee kommt von Lupin? Sirius hätte ich das zugetraut...« Harry machte einen traurigen Eindruck, als er den Namen sagte, »..aber Lupin...Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum er als Vertraunsschüler nie eingegriffen ist, wenn Sirius und mein Vater Snape ärgerteten...«

»Was?« bemerkte Ron. »Was hat Lupin gemacht, besser, nicht gemacht?«

»Ron vergiss bitte, was ich gesagt habe, es ist sehr wichtig, dass du davon nichts gehört hast...« Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab, dachte an das, was er eben über seinen Vater, Lupin und Sirius gesagt hatte, zeigte mit ihm auf Ron, der geschockt schaute und sagte: »Obliviate!« Bevor Ron merkte, was passierte, steckte Harry seinen Zaubertsab schon wieder weg. Harry hatte in den Sommerferien Lockhart besucht, da dieser wieder fast auf der Höhe war und von Harrys Wunsch, ein Auror zu werden wusste, zeigte er ihm die richtige Anwendung von Vergessenszauber, die Lockhart ja wie kein anderer beherrscht. Außerdem hatte Harry Snape, aber auch Lupin und Sirius geschworen, niemanden etwas von dieser Vergangenheit seines Vaters ausführliche Details zu erzählen.

»Klar kommt diese Idee von Lupin.« sagte Ron. »Von wem denn sonst? Schließlich wollen wir alle, dass du dein Ziel schaffst, damit wir Ruhe vor diesen Todessern haben!«

»Und da hat Hermine diesen Zettel in die Notizen von Snape geschmuggelt?«

»Nun, so ganz wahr ist das auch nicht. Der Zettel stammt von McGonagall. Die beiden haben eben nur eine sehr ähnlich saubere Schrift. Hermine und ich baten Prof McGonagall das in die Aufzeichnungen von Snape für Prof Malfoy zu legen.«

»Das wird ja immer toller! Was kommt denn als nächstes? Erledigt dann Hermine alle meine Hausaufgaben, sodass ich hundertprozentig nicht durchfliege? Schreibt Hermine für mich meine N.E.W.T.-Prüfung?«

»Harry, du siehst das falsch, wir wollten –«

»Was wolltet ihr? Etwa auch mit den Vielsafttrank für mich auf die Aurorenschule gehen, damit ich inzwischen die Dreckarbeit mache und Voldemort besiege? MIR REICHTS! NUR WEIL ICH HIER DER EINZIGE BIN, DER VOLDEMORT GEGENÜBERSTAND UND IHR ZU FEIGE SEID? LASST MICH IN RUHE, IHR KÖNNT JA WEITER PLÄNE SCHMIEDEN, WIE ICH DURCH ALLE PRÜFUNGEN KOMME UND DANN DIE NÖTIGEN NOTEN HABE, UM ALS AUROR ZU VERRECKEN, WEIL ICH DURCH SCHWINDELEI DURCHKAM!«

»Harry jetzt übertreibst du aber, nur weil wir versucht haben, dir einen guten Start bei der Neuen zu ermöglichen und deine Chancen zu steigern, ein paar gute Noten zu kriegen –«

»...die ich nicht verdient habe!« Harry hatte sich jetzt etwas beruhigt, doch seine Wut, von Ron und Hermine zum Schleimer abgestempelt zu werden, weil meine Freunde nicht wussten, dass ich auch meinen Stolz habe? Lass mich alleine Ron, bitte...« Harry hatte sich nicht ganz beruhigt, inzwischen war er aber entspannter, da es sowieso keinen Zweck mehr gab, die Sache weiterzudiskutieren. Ron ging widerspenstig runter. Was Harry jetzt am wenigsten brauchte, waren Leute, »die nur sein Bestes wollten« und das hatte Harry satt, immer das Sorgenkind zu sein, nur weil er die einzigste Hoffnung auf den Niedergang Voldemorts war.

Harry legte sich wieder hin. Er dachte nach. Nie wieder könnte er ruhig schlafen können. Er war den lebendigen Tod begegnet. Seine Einstellung zum Leben änderte sich am Montag schlagartig. Wieso immer er? Wieso passieren nicht auch mal den anderen diese schlimmen Dinge? Harry sah die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt vor Augen. Auf der einen Seite die Leute, die Harry den Tod wünschen. Auf der anderen die Leute, die Harry um jeden Preis der Welt schützen wollten, sei es mit dem Leben. Und Harry steht dazwischen. Die häufigste Zeile die in seinem Tagebuch, welches er im Sommer anfing, steht, lautet: _Ich habe das nicht verdient, dass alle so nett zu mir sind._

Harry hörte, wie Ron und die anderen Jungs zum Abendessen gingen. Scheinbar hatte Ron erzählt, dass Harry es nicht gut ging. Keiner kümmerte sich darum, wie es Harry ging, und ob er zum Essen gehen will. Ron tat es scheinbar aus Absicht, weil ja Harry vollkommen unabhängig erscheinen will. ›Mir soll´s recht sein, da hab ich wenigstens meine Ruhe‹ dachte er. Harry vergrub sich in sein Kissen, dachte über die Vorteile von Sterben nach. Wenn er tot war, konnte es ihm doch egal sein, was mit der Welt geschah. Er würde seine Eltern sehen. Er würde Sirius wiedersehen. Er könnte sich bei Cedric entschuldigen. Er würde Ron und Hermine eine lange Zeit nicht sehen. Keiner würde ihn mehr wegen seiner Bestimmung aufziehen. Er könnte keinem mehr eine schlagfertige Antwort auf einen dummen Kommentar geben. Er würde sich nie mit Snape vertragen...

Schlagartig stand Harry auf, rannte die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter, kletterte durch das Poträtloch und rannte so schnell er konnte in die Große Halle. Dort angekommen setzte er sich neben Ron und Hermine. Diese schauten verdutzt.

»Tut mir leid, Ron, wegen vorhin. Ich habe überreagiert« sagte Harry schnell, da er noch total außer Atem war.

»Aber...?«

»Es tut mir leid, klar? Also, lass uns das von vorhin vergessen und wieder Freunde sein?«

»Ähh...Ja, vergeben und vergessen, Harry!« anwortete Ron.

»Aber einwas bitte ich dich: Mischt euch in Zukunft nicht mehr in mein Leben ein, okay? Ich habe das selber ganz gut im Griff und wenn ich Hilfe brauche, wende ich mich an euch, okay?«

»Wir sind immer für dich da, Harry« sagte Hermine.

»Klar doch, Mann!« darauf Ron. »Nur wenn du mir irgendwann mal erzählst, was am Montag war.« Ron grinste, denn er wusste, dass Harry das bestimmt irgendwann einmal machen würde. Echte Freunde hatten keine Geheimnisse voreinander, und Ron begriff auch, dass es etwas Schlimmes sein muss, mit dem Harry erst selber klarkommen musste.

Zusammen und gutgelaunt gingen sie zu dritt wieder hoch in den Gryffindorturm. Ron und Harry spielten zusammen eine Partie Zauberschach, die Ron wie immer für sich entschied, während Hermine Arithmantik-Hausaufgaben machte. Der Alltag war wieder eingekehrt, auch wenn Harry immer noch wegen Montag grübelte.

So verging das Wochenende ohne erwähnenswerte Zwischenfälle, außer das Harry immer noch nicht richtig schlafen konnte, und eine neue Woche mit neuen Überraschungen begann.

Harry, der in der ersten Stunde am Montag, Magische Geschöpfe, fast auf einen Stein, auf den er sich gesetzt hatte, einschlief, hatte seine Probleme mit diesen Montag. Nicht, dass das Wochenende vorbei war, womit jeder sein Problem hatte, sondern weil es jetzt genau eine Woche her ist, an dem sich sein Leben so schlagartig wieder änderte.

Es ging ihm in Wahrsagen nicht besser. Prof Trelawney hatte für diesen Montag Kugellesen als Wiederholung angesetzt, sodass Harry direkt im Nebel der Kugel mit dem Eregnis vergangenere Woche konfrontiert wurde.

»Was sehen sie, Mr Potter?« fragte aufeinmal die rauchige Stimme Trelawneys, die Harry aus dem Halbschlaf weckte. Dieser versuchte sich sofort auf die Kugel zu konzentrieren. Er sah einen schwarzen Fleck.

»Ich sehe einen Hund, Professor. Einen schwarzen Hund. Und er läuft auf mich zu« sagte er mit tonloser Stimme.

»Ohh mein lieber, das heißt bestimmt nichts Gutes!« antwortete Prof Trelawney übertrieben besorgt. »Du wirst sterben, mein Lieber!«

Ron verlor die Fassung. »Sie sagen Harry schon seit drei Jahren den Tod vorraus! Und wie sie sehen, lebt er noch! Wann hören sie endlich auf mit dem Humbug, nur schlechte Omen zu deuten? Sie sind eine richtige Schwarzseherin!«

»Ron...« flüsterte Harry. »Es reicht, du musst nicht die Initiative für mich ergreifen...«

»Aber stört dich das nicht, andauernd deinen Tod zu hören? Ich hätte schon lange –« Doch Ron konnte nicht beenden. Harry drohte ihm mit dem Zauberstab.

»DU musst ja nicht gegen Voldemort...« (Trelawney fiel bei der Erwähnung des Namens fast in Ohnmacht, die anderen Schüler erschraken) »...antreten, nur damit solche wie deine Freundin nicht von Todessern getötet werden! DU musst ja nicht dein Leben für andere hingeben, wenn´s schief geht! Das darf ja schließlich nur unser aller Held Harry Potter! Ich habe die Schnauze voll, immer mich vor Voldemort« (wieder erschraken einige, Trelawney fiel entgültig in Ohnmacht) »behaupten zu müssen! Kapier erstmal, wie´s mir geht, vielleicht nicht mehr lange zu leben, und dann reden wir über unsere Freundschaft weiter!« Harry krallte sich schnell seine Tasche, und rannte aus dem Turmzimmer herraus, die vielen Treppen und Gänge entlang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er lief schnell hindurch zu den Jungenschlafsaal, legte sich auf sein Bett und vergrub sich in sein Kissen. Er blieb dort die ganze nächste Stunde, wo er eigentlich Zaubereigeschichte hätte. Er schlief ganz schnell ein. Ron kam nicht hoch, um ihn zu wecken, und so kam es, dass Harry fast Zaubertränke verschlief. Eilig stand er auf, versuchte seine Haare etwas runterzustreifen, da sie in alle Richtungen abstanden, schnappte sich seine Tasche und rannte los. Als er im Kerker ankam, waren alle schon hineingegangen, doch hier und da schwatzten noch einige, also konnte der Unterricht noch nicht begonnen haben. Aber leider war nur noch neben Ron der Platz frei. Harry hätte sich jetzt neben _jeden_ gesetzt, außer neben ihn. Schweigend setzte er sich hin, rückte aber seinen Stuhl auf die äußerste Außenkante, damit ein gewisser Sicherheitsabstand zwischen den beiden gewährt war.

»Lasst uns beginnen« sagte Prof Malfoy freundlich. »Heute werden wir Gruppen einteilen, damit ihr einen Trank zubereitet, der schon etwas komplizierter ist und eigentlich erst in der siebten drankommt. Euer Lehrer Prof Snape bat mich, ihn euch als Aufgabe zu geben.«

»Sie wissen wohl, wo Prof Snape ist?« fragte Pansy Parkinson, woraufhin Draco sie beinahe umbrachte.

»Mr Malfoy, lassen sie Miss Parkinson in Ruhe.« Eine unglaubliche Stille herrschte in der Klasse. Alle hörten gebannt Prof Malfoy zu, ihre Stimme war mehr als ein Hauchen, dass einem eiskalt den Rücken herunterlief. Harry schien, als wäre Ron in seiner Theorie bestätigt, dass sie ein Todesser sei. Harry würde es auch sofort glauben, denn Ms Malfoy trug einen Todesschleier mit ihrer Stimme, den nur sonst Bellatrix Lestrange vorweisen konnte. Und die gehört nun zu den ganz eiskalten Todessern. »Genauer gesagt,« führte sie fort, »hat mir Prof Snape dies als Notiz hinterlassen. Eine persönliche Absprache hat nie stattgefunden.«

Prof Malfoy ging durch die Gänge. Nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, dachte sie angestrengt nach.

»Sie, Mr Potter setzen sich bitte zu Mr Malfoy. Und sie -« sie meinte Crabbe, der neben Draco saß, »setzen sich zu Weasley.« So teilte sie Gruppen ein, die, bis auf einige Ausnahmen, wo Gryffindor, Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw zusammensaßen, waren alle unzufrieden, dass sie neben einen Slytherin sitzen mussten. Natürlich waren die Slytherins genauso wenig begeistert.

Harry war es eigentlich Recht, von Ron weggesetzt zu sein. Da musste er wenigstens nicht Rons Ungeschicklichkeit, was Zaubertränke angeht, ertragen. Malfoy hatte wenigstens Ahnung, denn dieser hatte die Prüfung ebenfalls mit ›Ohnegleichen‹ abgeschlossen.

»Okay, und nun beginnt ihr...« sie schwang kurz ihren Zauberstab, woraufhin an der Tafel die Zutaten in ihrer sauberen Schrift erschienen, »Einer von jeder Gruppe holt bitte die Zutaten von vorne ab und derweil bereitet der andere am Platz alles vor.«

Harry ging nach vorn, freiwillig, denn er sah, dass Ron sitzen blieb und Crabbe die Zutaten holte. Hermine, die neben Pansy sitzen musste, ging ebenfalls nach vorn, auch um Harry wegen Ron auszufragen.

»Sag mal, Harry« flüsterte sie, »Was ist denn zwischen dir und Ron los? Von den Zwischenfall in Wahrsagen weiß ich –«

»Woher das denn nun wieder?« flüsterte Harry gereizt zurück.

»Also, es war _das_ Thema in Zaubereigeschichte, wenn du mich fragst, –«

»Ich frage dich aber nicht!« unterbrach Harry Hermine. »Für mich ist die Sache mit Ron erledigt und dabei bleibt es!«

Hermine konnte nicht antworten, denn Harry hatte bereits alle Zutaten beisammen und begab sich nun wieder zu den Platz von Malfoy.

Draco schien ihn bereits sehnsüchtig zu erwarten.

»Weißt du noch letzten Montag, Potter?« flüsterte so leise er konnte. »Da hast du dich aber nicht so _männlich_ benommen!«

»Wovon sprichst du?« entgegnete Harry.

»Na am Montag. Weißt du es nicht mehr?«

Harry stockte der Atem. Hatte er _es_ bereits anderen erzählt?

_

* * *

Die Szene mit dem Streit zwischen Ron und Harry hat besonders Spaß gemacht..._

Kleiner Tip: Es ist garantiert nicht das, was eine breite Masse von euch denken wird.


	3. Get Real, Potter!

**Get Real, Potter!**

»Woher weißt du es?« fragte Harry geschockt, aber so leise er konnte.

»Ich war doch selber dabei. Feinheiten zu machen und so«

Harry antwortete nicht. Stumm vor Entsetzen konzentrierte er sich auf die Zubereitung des Trankes. Vorsichtig zerschnitt er Mistelzweige, die ihn verdammt unangenehm an die Begegnung mit Cho vor über einem Jahr erinnerte. Er sprach auch die ganze Doppelstunde mit Malfoy kein Wort. Am Ende füllte er eine kleine Probe des Trankes ab, den die beiden erstaunlicherweise ganz ohne Absprache sogar ganz gut hinbekommen hatten.

Als Harry gerade das Fläschchen auf Prof Malfoys Tisch stellen, da rempelte Ron ihn an. Harry konnte gerade noch die Probe auffangen, bevor sie am Boden zerschellte. Rons dagegen fiel mit lautem Klirren auf den Boden und hinterließ eine stinkende Pfütze, die leicht zu blubbern anfing.

»Du Vollidiot, Potter, pass doch auf!« brüllte Ron ihn an.

»Pass doch selber auf, Wiesel!« konterte Harry.

»Was ist denn hier los?« fragte Prof Malfoy wütend.

»Der...«, Ron zeigte auf Harry, »Hat mich absichtlich geschubst, damit mein Trank herunterfallen konnte!«

»Stimmt das, Mr Potter?«

»Das erzählt der nur, weil sein Trank sowieso schlecht war« sagte Harry sauer.

»Mr Weasley, wischen sie das weg, sie und Mr Crabbe bekommen jeder null Punkte für diesen Trank. Bedanken sie sich bei ihnen selbst, wenn sie so schusselig sind!«

Ron putzte die Sauerei, die der Trank auf Stein verursachte, mit allen Mühen weg, Harry schaute heimlich an der Tür zu und lachte in sich hinein. Als Ron hinausging, bemerkte er Harry nicht.

»Ich frage mich, warum Prof Malfoy Harry glaubt. Der erzählt doch nur Mist, wenn er den Mund aufmacht!«

»Ron, ich bitte dich, schließe mit Harry Frieden, es ist grausam, wenn ihr zwei euch aufführt wie kleine Kinder!« erklärte Hermine mit Nachdruck.

Harry hatte dieses Gespräch mit gehört. Eigentlich war es ihm egal, was Ron über ihn dachte, aber Neugierde ist nun mal keinen Sünde, wie Dumbledore sagte.

»Ach was, wie kleine Kinder! Der feine Herr Potter bildet sich doch was drauf ein, DERjenige zu sein, der unser aller Leben in der Hand hat. Wenn dieser Voldemort mir zu nahe kommt, verrate ich ihm den Aufenthaltsort von Potter und der kann dann sehen, wie er zurechtkommt! Ich werde ihn nicht helfen!«

»RON!«

Das war das letzte, was er von Hermine hörte, denn Malfoy stellte sich ihn in den Weg.

»Was willste, Malfoy?« meinte Harry sauer.

»Tja, ich denke, dir gefällt´s doch so, nachdem Wieselkönig so von dir denkt. Ich dachte mir da so, wie wär´s wenn wir Freunde werden? Schließlich ist dein gutgehütetes Geheimnis bei mir sicher. Ich glaube aber, dass so etwas den meisten hier in der Schule sehr interessieren würde...«

»Vergiss es! Was willst du eigentlich?«

»Ich will ehrlich sein: Ich möchte dir nur das gleiche Angebot machen, was du mir vor sechs Jahren abgeschlagen hast. Weißt du noch, als ich dich darauf hingewiesen habe, dass einige Zaubererfamilien besser sind als andere?«

»Ja« antwortete Harry knapp. Er wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte. Gleich würde Malfoy ihn mit einem ewiglangen Vortrag über den Vorteil alter Zaubererfamilien halten, aber wenn er Glück hatte, beschränkte es sich nur auf den Vorteil, mit einem Malfoy befreundet zu sein, statt mit einem Weasley. Er folgte ihn in die Bibliothek, wo sie sich ganz hinten in Ruhe unterhalten konnten.

»Dann weißt du auch, dass es nur Vorteile haben könnte, mit mir befreundet zu sein. Schließlich habe ich meinen Vater mal über deine Familie etwas gelöchert...«

Scheiße, das war genau eine Schwachstelle. Harry wusste so gut wie nichts über die Familie seines Vaters. Entweder er findet irgendwann selbst etwas raus, oder er lässt sich die Sache auf den silbernen Tablett servieren. Eigentlich war es ganz interessant, was die Gegenseite davon dachte.

»Also, ich glaube, es interessiert dich brennend, was die Potters mal waren...« Malfoy sprach mit ungewöhnlicher Ehrfurcht den Namen ›Potter‹ aus. »Sie gehören sozusagen zu den reichsten und ältesten Zaubererfamilien Englands. Ich würde sogar soweit gehen zu behaupten, dass man sie mit den Blacks oder Malfoys vergleichen kann.« Dass die Weasleys mindestens genauso alt waren, übersprang er allerdings. »Eigentlich brauchst du dir nichts auf die Geschichte vor fünfzehn Jahren einbilden, dein Name macht dich so schon berühmt. Der Vorfall mit dem Dunklen Lord hat nur die ganze Geschichte der Potters so sehr in den Schatten gestellt, dass kaum einer mehr daran denkt, dass sie anderes zu bieten hat, als dass der jüngste Spross den größten aller Magier überlebte...«

»Dass ich Dumbledore für den größten aller Magier halte und nicht Voldemort, das weißt du allerdings« bemerkte Harry.

»Du weißt, wem ich meine.« Draco zog einen großes, schweres und scheinbar sehr altes dickes Buch gezielt aus dem Regal und zeigte es kurz Harry, damit dieser sah, um was für eins es sich handelte. Er trug den Titel _Die einflussreichsten Zaubererfamilien Großbritanniens und Irlands_. Dann nahm Malfoy es wieder an sich, setzte sich hin und blätterte ein wenig im Buch. Nach kurzer Suche schien er gefunden zu haben, was er suchte. Er hielt Harry eine Doppelseite mit einem weit verzweigten Stammbaum unter die Nase.

»Was...?« begann Harry, doch da hatte er bereits die Überschrift der Doppelseite gelesen: _Der Stammbaum der Familie POTTER._

»Siehste, Potter, du bist eben kein kleiner Niemand wie alle sagen ...« meinte Malfoy, als wäre es die natürlichste Sache der Welt zu erfahren, dass deine Familie eigentlich ziemlich hoch angesehen in der Zauberergesellschaft ist, und man sie mit mindestens genauso alten Familien wie die Blacks oder Malfoys vergleichen konnte, was den Status anging. »Was sagste denn dazu? Du bist du still geworden... Hat´s dem Potty etwa die Sprache verschlagen?«

Harry folgte mit dem Augen die Linien. Jede einzelne davon sprach von einer Reinblutehe, selbst an den letzten Zweigen, die noch nicht lange zurücklagen. Sein Vater war der Einzige und Erste, der eine muggelstämmige Hexe geheiratet hatte. Plötzlich machte sich in Harrys Kopf ein Gedanke breit, der ihm neu war: Wieso hatte sein Vater diese Tradition gebrochen? Unsinnige Tradition... verbesserte eine Stimme, die wie Sirius klang. Ja genau, das war sie – Unsinnig!

»Wo hängst du im Gedanken rum?« ging Malfoy dazwischen. »Scheinbar fragst du dich gerade, warum dein Vater dieses Schlammblut geheiratet hat, oder? An deiner Stelle würde ich ihm verfluchen, weißt, da kenne ich ein paar gute Zauber um Tote zu –«

»Schnauze Malfoy, beleidige nicht meine Mutter, schließlich hat sie mich...« - Harry ging mit der Stimme runter, sie wurde nachdenklicher - »vor Voldemort beschützt...« Genau, das war es: Wieso hatte seine Mutter ihn vor Voldemort beschützt? Klar, jede Mutter (garantiert auch die von Malfoy) würde sein Kind vor diesem Monster beschützen. Aber warum, verdammt nochmal, musste gerade _er_ überleben?

»Was jetzt, schau doch mal dir die obersten Zweige an!« empfahl Malfoy.

Gesagt, getan! Doch lieber nicht getan, denn was für ein Schrecken ihn da bot, war schon fast zu viel des Guten...

* * *

_Oh mein Gott, sind das wenig Wörter...Dafür habe ich was für die Beziehung zwischen Harry und Draco getan (wie weit das noch gehen wird, seht ihr später...Mann, bin ich gemein mit euch Nyharharhar!)_

_Und THX an Khana, wegen der ich jetzt vielleicht Snape nie wieder auftauchen lass...(wer ihre FF "Das Leben und Leiden der Miss Harry Potter" liest, weiß warum)._

_Das war jetzt der letzte alte Teil.Baldgibt esneue und bessere Teile!_


End file.
